Transformation
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: What really happened to turn Luna into Nightmare Moon? Read to find out! One-shot based on what little we know about season 2. Dedicated to Larathin Bradley. Please read and review!


**Hey, readers! I'm betting most of you don't know my work, so I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Obsessive-Fan Number 1, but you can call me by my alias, Rin, if you want. I've only seen two or three episodes of MLP: FIM. Yeah, I know, why am I writing this fic then, right? Well, has anybody read Larathin Bradley's stories? I know him in person. Anyhoo, he's heading off to college soon, and I decided to write this as a present for him! So that's why I'm writing a MLP: FIM story even with my severe lack of knowledge of the show. Sorry if anyone is out of character; blame it on previously mentioned lack of watching. Okay, I'm almost done, I promise. This is based on what Larathin told me is the little snippet summary we have of season 2. And I don't own My Little Pony. If I did, Larathin would probably kill me so he could take the rights to it himself. *smiles* Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Luna dug her front hooves into the ground. _It's not fair!_ she thought angrily, looking up at the sky. _It's not __**fair**__! _She tried desperately to keep tears from coming to her eyes. Celestia always got all the credit. 'Princess Celestia' this, 'Princess Celestia' that...no pony ever gave a second thought to **her**. No one! It stung that she was always brushed to the side, while her older sister was able to bask in the glory. Oh, sure, Celestia told her that she mattered, but it wasn't true, Luna knew it. Celestia loved the attention. She wouldn't share it if somepony told her to. Celestia **never** would. She was self-centered and vain. No one gave a d*mn about the younger sister shoved to the side!

"Sounds like somepony's pretty upset," a casual voice said.

Luna looked up to see a dark brown male pony. His mane was a dusty tan color, and his ebony eyes glinted like stones. The black horn on his forehead was sharpened to a point. A black swirl that looked like a broken universe was on his flank. "Discord," Luna said, her voice filled with contempt. She hadn't realized she was speaking aloud, but the last one she wanted to hear her venting was him. Discord smiled easily and ran over to her. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Offering to help," Discord said smoothly, still with his easy smile and gleam of mischief in his eyes.

Luna snorted disbelievingly. Discord had shown up several times, always, it seemed, when she was upset about Celestia. "I've heard your way to 'help' before. You've heard my answer."

"That was before Celestia tore out another part of you," Discord replied, calmly digging one of his hooves into the ground. Luna was silent. "See? I'm right." He raised his head, looking her in the eye. "You know I can help, Luna. Don't you wish you could get back at Celestia, make sure **she** knows your anger for once?"

Luna was silent. "...She's my sister," she said softly after a few moments. "I might be angry, but I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't," Discord assured her, stepping closer. "You won't hurt her at all."

"Like you can guarantee that," Luna said sarcastically.

"I can," Discord said sincerely. The younger princess looked up. Discord's eyes held only sincerity. "I can make sure you don't hurt Celestia one bit."

"How?" Luna whispered.

For a flash of a second, Discord's smile turned mischievous before it went back to pure genuineness. "You'll see. I can't exactly explain. But I give you my word." He bowed, looking her in the eye still. "If you go through with it, you will not harm Celestia or any other pony." Luna hesitated, wondering if he was lying. Discord's eyes flickered away from hers for a second. "I don't have a lot of time to spend lagging around, Luna. You need to decide." Luna was silent again. "Now. I don't have time to wait for an hour while you debate. Luna, you have to decide."

Luna squeezed her bright blue eyes shut. "You swear that I won't hurt anyone?"

"I swear it on your throne," Discord said seriously.

"...All right," Luna said softly.

"You'll go through with it?"

Luna held her breath. "I will."

Discord smiled. He stepped forward to stand directly in front of her. "This may hurt," he warned before touching his horn to hers.

Luna screamed instantly. She almost collapsed, but her knees were locked in place, and she couldn't move if she tried. Her wings stretched out, but she couldn't move them to get away from Discord. She threw her head back in pain, feeling something spread over the back of her neck and her head, covering everything but her eyes and ears. Her wings expanded in size, and she felt her horn grow longer and sharpen. She swore she felt herself grow larger to match her sister's size. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she kept wishing for the pain to end. Even when Discord pulled his horn away, she collapsed, still screaming. "What did you do?" she shrieked.

"Gave you a way to get your revenge on Celestia and every other pony who deserves it," Discord said calmly. His ebony eyes had turned cold as winter, and mischievousness tugged at his smile.

"You swore I wouldn't hurt anyone!" she shrieked.

"You're right. I should correct myself." Discord turned away, tail swishing, and looked at her over his shoulder. "Princess Luna will not harm anyone. I did swear that. But you're no longer Princess Luna. Now you are Nightmare Moon. And I never promised that Nightmare Moon wouldn't." He walked away, leaving the other pony to writhe in pain on the ground.

* * *

**Yeah, I entirely created how I think Discord will be. *sighs* This story will probably make no sense once season 2 starts, so since I'm paranoid, I want to say here that this was written before we know anything about Discord or what happened to turn Luna into Nightmare Moon. Please review! And one more thing to say...**

**HAVE FUN AT COLLEGE, LARATHIN! WE WILL MISS YOU!**


End file.
